moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sunguard
Call to War As hundreds of the Silvermoon's finest warriors left Quel'Thalas to fight in Northrend against the Scourge, the territory was soon left defenseless against Alliance invasion. Attacks against various settlements in Eversong, pillaging, and murder were frequent during this time with the lack of a strong security force. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron could not rely on his allies for help. Already, the orcs, trolls, tauren, and forsaken were in a heated conflict with their own Alliance problems. It was then that the Sunguard was created, an integrated regiment of knights, rangers, and casters sworn to defend the land from the Alliance. Tendael Dawnlight, a Blood Knight Champion and Argent Crusader, was sent back from Northrend to command this force. The Sunguard was sworn to defend and honor Silvermoon City, as well as everything else that remained of their homeland. Allegiance to the Forsaken Tendael knew that without strong allies, his numbers alone could not fend off the massive Alliance army. His numbers were small, and he needed to gain support from the Horde. He went to the forsaken town of Brill with his top captains, pledging the service of his forces in an upcoming battle. Sergeant-Major Belaris Delanada, leader at the time of the Shadarim, accepted the help of the Sunguard in defending the important zeppelin towers in Tirisfal and Durotar. Tendael swore to continue his support for the Shadarim, using a magical translocation orb from the Quel'Thalas to the Undercity, enabling them to send Thalassian reinforcements quickly at a moment's notice of Alliance invasion. Allegiance to the Kor'kron Yet, his agenda didn't stop there. With his numbers slightly stronger, he led a force to the dwarven territory of Loch Modan, seeking to sabotage the Stonewrought Dam. The unexpected attack was a sweeping success. Several blast charges were set off as the Sunguard watched from the west bank. With the thundering crash of water and stone came the roaring cry of approval from a legion of orcs, trolls, and tauren who watched from a ridge just above them. In a strange twist, the Sunguard had randomly encountered a victorious Kor'kron Legion returning from a successful assault of Thelsamar. An exchange of introductions was had, and with the approval of Warlord Axebite their forces merged and traveled North to assault Menethil Harbor. The Sunguard and Kor'kron, befriended on the battlefield, would only strengthen their bonds with the blood of their enemies. The Coalition As the support for the Sunguard continued to grow, their presence at Horde assaults became dependable and respected. One night, after a victorious raid of Ironforge, the Warlord called for Belaris and Tendael to meet with him in Orgrimmar. The leaders of the three Horde armies convened and formed the Horde War Coalition. With their ties with the rest of the Horde securely made, the Sunguard rapidly grew, soon becoming the leading regiment for offensives against the Alliance. Internal Turmoil As the Sunguard influence increased, so did its presence in Silvermoon. Now a powerful force, the Sunguard was now not only busy with the Alliance, but also with any civil conflicts within the borders of Quel'Thalas. Crime and illegal organizations in Silvermoon were now set to be eliminated by Tendael and his officers. Naturally, this was met with public resent. Citizens of Silvermoon displayed their outrage at the self-imposed security force as several crime lords plotted to undermine the entire regiment. In an upheavel caused by recent allegations of abuse by one of the Sunguard's top officers, Annexious Bloodfury, a riot was formed in the streets of Silvermoon as Tendael attempted to address the public. His speech was drowned out by cries of revolt as the rioters marched to Farstrider Retreat and demanded Annexious' head. The Blood Knight announced his resignation from the Sunguard and went into exile. Since this incident, Tendael and his officers have been working to rebuild their reputation as guardians, not tyrants. Severance It came to a fateful succession of losses that the coalition went through turbulence in moral. Rumors began to spread that the Overlord of the Kor'kron was planning to cut off all ties with the Sunguard. Captain Yulenia Deathsong of the Shadarim summoned Tendael to the Undercity for a conference, revealing that the members of the coalition were dissatisfied with the Sunguard's service. Infuriated, Tendael severed all ties with the forces of the coalition, withdrawing his support for their operations and returning to Silvermoon. =Campaigns of Kalimdor= The First Thalassian Conflict The First Thalassian conflict started in response to the constant aggressions to the Sin’dorei people by a radical by the alias of Aphel. The elder lead a renegade force into Quel’thalas bent on destroying the Sin’dorei people. After months of fighting the Sunguard gained the upper hand and drove out the remaining forces known as the Might of Staghelm from Quel’thalas. In response the Sunguard then went on the offensive in Feralas winning three separate engagements causing the Might’s forces withdraw to the island fortress of Feathermoon Stronghold. The Sunguard, having created a front for a large siege on the island was ready for the assault on the island itself. On the verge of their victory the Sunguard gathered in Nagrand to celebrate the wedding between Tendael Dawnlight and his fiancé Eraylne. Aphel, waited for the moment to strike cutting down the bride at the altar. In Tendael’s rage, he commanded his force to assault the Might of Staghelm stationed in Stormwind City. The attacking force was defeated at the gates but the Sunguard managed to create an opening long enough for Tendael to infiltrate and assault Aphel personally. However, Tendael was overcome and his body was discarded into the ocean. Leadership passed on to the High Templar Felthier Truefeather and the Sunguard withdrew from Feralas to count their losses. The Second Thalassian Conflict As soon as Felthier took command of the Sunguard changes were made to increase the fighting capacity against the Alliances. Felthier knew that a war alone against all the forces of the Alliance would be foolish without support. He then contacted a Warsong Orc named Archkumori. He hired her and her band of mercenaries to fill critical roles in the Sunguard fighting force. These new fighting soldiers were a great and powerful addition to the Sin’dorei army and Felthier knew it was ready to counter the Alliance that killed his brother. Felthier called his soldiers on a great crusade to assault the very city of Darnassus where the commander of the Might of Staghelm made his residence and the inspiration of their forces whom was Staghelm himself. Over a hundred soldiers answered the call and the armies of the Sunguard and they landed on the jaded coasts of Azshara. From this position the Sunguard moved inwards assaulting Might of Staghelm partisans and Ashenvale skirmishers. This would be the first campaign featuring the new Sunguard officer core which now included Sunwards Delaynee Sunspear and Ikanis Blazewind. After several victories, the Sunguard was at Zoram’gar Strand. Felthier called the armies of the Horde for a final siege of the island city. They would burn through Darkshore and raze the port there. Then using Kaldorei ships they would assault the new world tree. All was well before the battle and the most clear of Ashenvale nights was a sign of good fortune before the battle. On the day of the siege the forces of the Horde gathered in formation on the beach. Over three hundred strong awaited the assault on the city itself. Auberdine, the port was quickly razed but a critical error was made when crossing on the ships, the Horde force was separated and then the first wave of soldiers were quickly dispatched by the defenders of Darnassus. The second force arrived and was able to defeat many Alliance soldiers and were only defeated at the residence of Staghelm himself before they were forced to turn back. Felthier called an end of the campaign noting that the damage caused to the Kaldorei people would be enough. Chain of Command Archon Marshal (Rangers) / High Sorceror (Magisters) / Highlord (Knights) / Colonel (Mercenaries) Sunward Dawnward Lightward Emberward =Current Leadership= Felthier Truefeather - An unlikely knight of Acherus worked against his reputation as a Death Knight to prove himself in the eyes of his people. He succeeded Tendael as Sovereign of the Sunguard after his passing. Archkumori Siegebreaker- Hailing from the Warsong Clan, Felthier recruited this Orc General for her prowess to command irregular troops in the Sunguard. She and her mercenaries provide the tools to fill in the missing link in the previously all Sin'dorei military unit. Delaynee Sunspear- '''The Arbiter, Sunward, Delaynee was a welcome addition to the Sunguard's fighting force for her potent ability to use the Holy Light. Taking the role as Felthier's personal guardian she is a cold and stoic reminder of the cause. She had now taken a logistical position and quality assurance job in the Sunguard's forces. '''Ikanis Blazewind- The Warbringer, Sunward, Ikanis has had a long history with the Sunguard for being a strong proponet to the war efforts. A master at casting and magical intrigues, Ikansi has been a helfpul addition to the Sunguard's long line of Suncasters. Annekka Shan'dir- The Bastion, Sunward. Annekka first joined during the second Thalasian Campaign as an Emberward of the Sunguard. She was a strong addition and close friend to many of the order. Her ability of the holy light has allowed her to become a potent member ot the Sunguard's forces. She is known as the recruitment officer and face of the Sunguard in public affairs and Felthier relies upon her to encourge fighting soldiers to join the case. Category: Horde Guild Category:RPPvP